christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hey, Hey It's Knishmas!
|writer=Darrick Bachman William Reiss Alex Almaguer |release=December 4, 2008 |runtime=22 minutes |rating=TV-Y7 FV |available= }} "Hey, Hey It's Knishmas!" is a special half-hour Christmas episode of the Cartoon Network original series Chowder. It premiered on said network on December 4, 2008. Synopsis Marzipan City is in the midst of the Knishmas season, and as Mung Daal and Schnitzel are picking up their Knishmas tree, Chowder is looking in a store window at the object he desires for Knishmas - an Electric Broccoli Trimmer with Detachable Non-Electric Cauliflower Trimmer. He tells Mung that he's going to go ask Knish Krinkle (the Knishmas equivalent of Santa Claus) for it. As they get in line to see "Knish Krinkle" (actually a costumed Gazpacho), Endive suddenly shows up behind them, pointing out to Chowder that Knish Kringle never delivers gifts to Mung's house, which Chowder believes is because Bigfoot always wrecks Mung's shmingerbread houses. Endive, however, says it's actually because Mung's just not any good at making shmingerbread houses. Mung, offended at his rival's remarks, insists this will be Chowder's best Knishmas ever and sends Chowder ahead to go see "Knish Krinkle". Later, after the group arrives back at Mung's house, Truffles tells Mung that he should just admit the truth about his shmingerbread house-making skills to Chowder. Mung goes ahead and admits to Chowder that his shmingerbread houses have never been good enough for Knish Krinkle's standards, and thus the big guy has always wrecked the place every Knishmas Eve as a result. Chowder, however, has faith in Mung and thinks they can surely make a good shmingerbread house. However, in the montage that follows, they utterly fail to make a good shmingerbread house, despite their best attempts. Chowder becomes worried that he might not get the broccoli trimmer and runs off in panic. Truffles tells Mung that he should just buy a schmingerbread house from Endive. Mung at first refuses, but Truffles asks him if he really wants to disappoint Chowder on Knishmas morning. Upon imagining Chowder being so saddened on Knishmas morning, Mung swallows his pride and reluctantly goes over to Endive's house. When he makes his request, Endive makes him admit that she is the better chef, and further humiliates him by having him ask her in front of a camera. Once he does, she allows him to buy one of her shmingerbread houses and return to his catering service in shame. Chowder, however, sees Mung buying the schmingerbread house, and as a result, decides he does not want his boss to be so miserable. With a little help from Panini, Chowder makes it back to where Gazpacho is working as Knish Krinkle, and tells him he no longer cares about the broccoli trimmer, saying he only wants Mung to be happy. However, this causes Gazpacho to suffer a nervous breakdown and run off, leaving his costume behind. Chowder then gets an idea to use Gazpacho's Knish Krinkle costume himself, getting Panini and Gorgonzola to help. That night, right after Mung goes to bed, Chowder, Panini, and Gorgonzola sneak in to his kitchen, wearing the Knish Krinkle costume, and Chowder details their plan to destroy the shmingerbread house that Mung got from Endive so that Mung will think his own shmingerbread houses were good after all. However, while they're going over the plan, the real Knish Krinkle comes, and the group has to race him to get to the schmingerbread house. All the noise wakes Truffles up, and she orders Mung to see what's going on. Mung arrives downstairs just in time to watch as Chowder devours the shmingerbread house in one bite, much to Knish Krinkle's anger. Mung, shocked at what he sees, asks Chowder why he ate the house. Chowder explains that he couldn't let Mung have his pride be destroyed and that he learned that Knishmas wasn't about the getting, it was about the giving. Chowder then gives Gorgonzola a sweater, which causes him to cry tears of joy, and also gives Panini a kiss. Touched at Chowder's generosity, Knish Krinkle gives Chowder the Electric Broccoli Trimmer with Detachable Non-Electric Cauliflower Trimmer that he wanted to begin with. Songs * "Oh, Shmingerbread House!" Trivia * Chowder asking Gorgonzola to "shine your light tonight" is an obvious reference to a line from the song "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer". Cast External links * * * * Category:Specials Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:2008 releases Category:Specials referring to Christmas by a different name